fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalisto Estela
Kalisto Estela (ケーリスト エステラ, Keerisuto Esutera) is a Drow Elf whose bewitching appearance is different from those of his species having been born with albinism. Both his odd coloring and the reputation of his mother caused Kalisto to be outcasted by the Drow in fears he would bring misfortune. He was passed of to distant relatives, also outcasts, who had fled to Bosco. Now an exceptionally successful courtesan at the Bordello de Ardor, Kalisto holds little concern for those who raised him for most his youth. He plays his seductive role on the job but is noted to often uphold a sour personality otherwise to those who only know him as an acquaintance. As of now he also happens to be a secret courier and assassin, having been known to pleasure a client only to kill them in their sleep or pass them a poison beforehand. Like all Drow he has a natural grace and skill when it comes to combat and wields not only a small variety of weaponry, but also the rare Corrupted Flames, the once gentle Faerie Fire turned into a lethal weapon. He's also a user of Dance Magic, incorporating it into his fighting style sometimes though whether in combat or performance it creates a hypnotic allure. Appearance Standing at an impressive six feet and seven inches, Kalisto towers over the average human but is a relatively normal height for his species. He is very broad in the shoulder and chest area though that becomes more slender as it travels to his waist where his hips then curve out once more. The entirety of his body is packed with limber muscles, giving him cut abdominal muscles, large forearms, and even brawny shoulders. His wingspan is in synch with his height, giving his arms an extended reach. The unbelievable beauty and power wrapped in such a looming package has earned Kalisto the stage name of Himeros '(ヒメロス, ''Himerosu), a homage to the god of uncontrollable desire. When focusing on his face it is noticed he has a rectangular shaped structure with remarkably prominent cheek bones further complimented by a strong jaw and brow bone. He has a squared chin containing a small cleft, also called a chin dimple. His particularly close set eyes turn dramatically upwards causing the outer edge of his crease to nearly engulf the lash line. They burn bright with a brilliant red which can be compared to that of a candied apple and always seem a bit hooded in what is often nicknamed "bedroom eyes" for the heavy-lidded appearance being reminiscent of the dreamy haze lovers might share. They are framed by delicate, paled lashes that sweep Kalisto's cheekbones when blinking. These scarlet beauties are separated by the minority ridged nose between them that can often be seen turned upwards with haughty disdain. Below that rests a luscious pair of full lips, commonly set in a smirk either to let someone know he finds them lesser or to provoke blind rage. It's mostly a miracle he hasn't had his shining, straight white teeth punched out. Kalisto has been known to bite his bottom lip or drag his teeth across it in order to either create a temporary plumped look or to look interested in a particular customer while dancing in hopes of getting a job for that night and maybe even future events. Another weapon in his arsenal of sensual communication are the snowy brows that sit above his eyes and often help in conveying what he's thinking, whether they be furrowed in concentration or quirked in a silent question. Kalisto doesn't require make up cosmetics though he has been seen to line his eyes with kohl or use a shimmery powder to highlight his cheekbones a bit more. Things like foundation and concealers are difficult to come by for his pale grayish-white skin though other than the occasional scratch or bruise he has no use for it but will resort to mixing a formula himself if necessary. He also takes pride in the long, luminous locks that cascade down his back or hangs by his waist when pushed to one side. The thick snowy hair is naturally a bit coarse and wild, but Kal is happily willing to spend time each morning to brush it, apply fragrant oils, and style it a bit if he's having a particularly good morning. There is quite a bit of volume to his hair as well and the bangless style reveals a natural widow's peak. Kalisto's choice of clothing is rather extravagant and often a bit exotic. He's usually seen either shirtless, golden bangles and armbands being the only thing decorating his upper half, or with a shirt only partially closed if at all. When wearing button ups the buttons are only done up half way or he leaves the shirt to flutter open. A poet blouse is the only shirt he will wear that covers quite a bit, only exposing his collarbones. These are usually white with long bishop sleeves, a lace up style v-neck front, decorative frills, and cuffs at his wrists where the sleeves gather. Another fancy of his are the long silken robes he owns that trail behind him and wrap around him beautifully and hold together with thick, intricately decorated belts in silver, gold, or bronze to compliment the cloth's coloring. There's a special outfit reserved specifically for his performances for work. his dance 'uniform' consists of a pair of gypsy-like pants that flare above the knee and then cuff at the ankle in a pearly white coloring, a pale pink sheen seemingly wrapped in the otherwise unpigmented fabric. A deep purple cloth hangs from one side, small bells sown in along the edges and tinkle when he moves, and blue, black, and white embroidered designs swirl along the outside. Gold cuffs envelope his wrists and matching bands wrap around his biceps and another around his neck. A sheer scarf that is the same color as his pants has a delicate shimmer to it and often accompanies him in his dance performances, more bells added around the shorter lengths add more jiggle to his movements as do the bells sown into the end of his pants where they cuff. A gold circlet wraps around his head to complete the look, the thin metal crown disappearing underneath a section of his hair when parted to one side. Personality History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Corrupted Fire Magic Corrupted Fire Magic (えんねつじごく, Ennetsujigoku Lit. Flames of Hell) is a type of Fire Magic with corrupted flames. These flames are thought to be the altered and misused form of Faerie Fire, that being a magic normally wielded by the Fae Folk. This Caster Magic has fire with acidic properties and a fearsome durability that makes them harder to put out. Not many people are left who know how to wield the flames, Trisha is one of them. She is also the only known person who has learned to completely bend them to her will, those in generations before her incinerating themselves by pushing too far. 'Feral Orb '(どばとオーブ, dobato oubu) To cast this spell, the user gathers a large amount of corrupted flames in their palm and molds it into a spherical shape. Once condensed, the ball takes only a few moments to charge up and become ready for use. The orb that has gathered is thrown at the target from a reasonable distance, depending the caster's abilities. While flying through the air, the user brings their hands together in a circle and places their fingertips together. From there they break their hands apart again while still leaving their hands cupped like C's and draw them further away from each other. Simultaneously the must chant the word: Expand. The sphere grows larger, the diameter lengthening drastically and, since this spell is most often used on a human opponent, is big enough to fit a person inside. Whatever is caught inside this trap is essentially cremated, burning inside a bubble of green fire. '''Exploding Deceit (そくギレぎまん, sokugire giman) This spell also requires the user to create a mass of flames and form a sphere, though the rest of the spell is different. After the user launches the orb, wherever it lands it will detonate. From there, smaller explosions break off and the flames latch onto anything they can to allow the acidic properties to disintegrate the target while the flames incinerate. Often opponents are unaware of the smaller explosions and can get caught in them, giving the spell its name. Fire Reaching Heaven (ひげだつ, hi gedatsu) Something as simple as a snap can activate this spell, or just call its name will work as a trigger. Whatever the target may be, an acid green magic circle will appear underneath it. From there, a geyser of the flames will erupt at high speed towards the sky in a continuous stream for a few moments. This attack is often used to burn the target to nothing more than ash, if there is anything left at all. This attack does require more magical energy and multiple uses without allowing a proper recharge of at least half an hour can lead to an immensely weaker spell, the spell activation time being significantly slower, or the spell backfiring on its user. One may sacrifice a bit of power in exchange for a wider diameter, but the intensity drop many not have kill those caught inside, but instead only light them on fire and drag the death out or allow them to put themselves out. Caustic Storm (かせいストーム, kasei sutoumu) By raising their arms above their head and channeling their magic into their palms, the user is able the command their flames in the skies and rain them down in small acidic balls and droplets. When these miniature condensations of corrupted fire hit the ground they tend to splatter outwards a bit and can create a larger, but weaker, radius to attach to something and burn it. This attack often leaves scorch marks in the attacked zone so compacted that the ground appears black. Searing Blade (やけどけん, yokedo ken ) This spell, as the name suggests, creates a sword from the corrupted flames for the user to wield. While focusing their magic in their hand the user must imagine the type of blade they would like, the possibilities ranging from a small needle-like dagger to a heavy sword. Though the flames are not quite solid, their acidic property strengthens to pierce and/or melt away what it touches. The burning properties of the flames is still active and if others touch the blade without protection, they can receive severe normal and chemical type burns. * Searing Blade: Anatomic Revision (じんたいもけいリビジョン, jintaimokei ribijon) This version of the spell allows the user to instead create a blade using their own body as a base. By focusing on covering a limb with their flames, the user mentally focuses on shaping them into a rudimentary pointed shape that acts as a blade. The large the arm or leg of a person is, the bigger the blade will naturally be. However, one may improve the size of their blade by pouring in more magical power. Encompassing Torment (もうらくるしめる, moura kurushimeru) This is a very simple spell that revolves around the user igniting either themselves or someone (or something) else with their flames. The wielder must concentrate their magic around an object within their range of sight and activate the spell. Whatever was targeted will be encompassed by the raging flames, creating excruciating pain or incinerating the object. Since the user is immune to their own flames, this can be used to attack others by hitting them while on fire. This can also be used as a defensive maneuver if the user has their flames function as a thin shield, seal, or barrier between themselves and potential harm. Another use for this spell on the user is as an intimidation factor, a person calmly setting themselves on fire being quite scary and can stall someone else, at least momentarily. Agony Drill (くのうドリル, kunou doriru) For this spell the wielder focuses their magic into their hands and forearms to alight them in flames. From there they throw their arms to either side of themselves before swinging them towards the opposite sides. Their arms should now make an X shape with their forearms parallel to the ground. As the arms move, the flames move with them and when the motion stops, a swirling burst of flames blasts from their hands and creates a drill-like vortex that races forward and expands. The more flames that are fueled into the spell, the larger and stronger it will be. For a smaller drill the user may use only their hands to thrust forward the spell. Dance Magic Dance Magic ( , ) is a Caster Magic that revolves around the use of dancing to achieve different effects. Synopsis Relationships Trivia *Kalisto's name can either translate to 'the most beautiful star' or to 'beautiful like a star'. **He shares a birthday with the ever lovely Willam Belli.